Cameras have become an ever present device in our everyday lives. Many people use cameras to regularly take pictures and record video clips to preserve memories of past events. To use the camera, typically, a user will hold the camera while manipulating the camera's functions or, the user may opt to use a tripod.
When a user is filming a sports event, it is sometimes difficult to get certain camera angles that keep the viewer's attention with respect to the ongoing action. However, allowing a camera operator to get too close to the field or court may create a hazard, as there is a potential for injury to the camera operator and/or the player (or participant in the activity). Additionally, having a non-participant on the field of play recording live action may hamper the game's proceedings.
Numerous solutions exist for enabling a camera to be located in a best position for an optimal camera angle such as, for example, cameras may be mounted on tripods, monopods, and various types of frame assemblies. Tripods can stabilize the camera movement but restrict portability. Frame assemblies for mounting cameras on the human body for stabilization are typically not designed for the size, weight and ergonomics of the small, palm-sized handheld digital cameras of today.
However, the “best” shot is sometimes simply not available. The camera with the best angle may be too far from the field of play, or spectators might obstruct the camera's view of the field of play. Additionally, the camera angle may also be obstructed by players standing along the sideline, or by physical objects. Additionally, a camera that is mounted to a platform may not be able to follow the action. Even if the camera is portable, it is typically not in a position to adequately record many aspects of a live event. Helmet mounted cameras have been utilized to provide a unique perspective for filming but a need still exists for even additional angles to further enhance a viewer's attention.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve on the capturing of real-time video or still images of various types of sporting events.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.